stockport_wrestling_associationfandomcom-20200216-history
Vergil
Vergil is a professional wrestler and video game personality currently signed to Stockport Wrestling Association, where he is a former SWA World Heavyweight Champion, Cross Atlantic Champion and Connect Champion, making him one of a select few to be a Triple Crown Champion in SWA. Vergil generally portrays a mostly antagonistic character in SWA and is known for his alliance with fellow villain Bryan Fury. This is a fair reflection of his character outside SWA, where he serves as a morally ambiguous character or antagonist in the Devil May Cry series. Professional wrestling career Early days; Connect Champion arc (2009-2010) Vergil debuted at SWA's premiere New Day, New Fight as one of eight competitors in the SWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. In one night, Vergil defeated future ally Bryan Fury and Steve Fox to advance to the finals of the Tournament, on 16th August 2009 at SWA's Jim Breaks Special ''event, against Erza Scarlet. At this event, Vergil "surprisingly" lost to Erza in the Tournament finals. Vergil would complain that in facing two of her guild mates, Erza had the easier road to the finals, which offended the two guild mates Laxus Dreyar and Natsu Dragneel. Thus, the four would face off in Erza's first championship defence at the ''Collision event in Deepdale, Preston. At this event, Vergil was unsuccessful in becoming the World Champion, as Erza pinned him to retain her Championship. Vergil then assisted Bryan Fury in his feud against Fairy Tail, the two defeating Team Natsu (Natsu and Grey Fullbuster) in a Connect Match at the Autumn Special event. With Fury going on to compete in the World Championship scene, Vergil then feuded with Fullbuster and defeated him in a Christmas Street Fight at SWA's Christmas Special with the help of Bayman. Vergil and Bayman collectively worked as 2 Cold to defeat champions Perfection (Kei Takishima and Raphael Sorel) and Team Natsu (Natsu and Grey), thus winning the Connect Championships at SWA's Reverberation. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Demon Prince's Throne'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a gutbuster)- 2013- present; adopted from Prince Devitt **''Force Edge'' (Impaler DDT)- 2009- 2011 **''Helm Breaker'' (Diving double foot stomp)- 2015- present; used as a signature move from 2009-2011 **''Judgement Cut'' (Jumping cutter)- 2009- 2014; used rarely thereafter **Punt kick- adopted from Randy Orton, used rarely **''Summoned Swords''/ Bloody Thursday (Lifting single underhook DDT, sometimes from the top rope)- 2011- present; adopted from Prince Devitt *'Signature moves' **''Coat Hanger'' (Elevated DDT to an opponent hanging from the middle rope or apron) **Diving double foot stomp to the back of the head of a bent-over, or a tree of woe hung opponent **Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster **''High Time'' (Belly-to-back front suplex) **''Motivation Breaker'' (Lifting inverted DDT) **Running front dropkick, sometimes knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles **Russian legsweep **Stinger splash *'With Bryan Fury' **''Fairy Slayer'' (Mach Punch (Fury)/ Spinning leg sweep (Vergil) combination) **''Guilty Cut (Fireman's carry flapjack (Fury)/ ''Judgement Cut (Vergil) combination) **Pavement slam (Fury)/ Inverted DDT (Vergil) combination *'With Bayman' **''Very Vostok Kill'' (Vostok Kill (Bayman)/ Spinning leg sweep (Vergil) combination) *'Nicknames' **'The Demon Prince' **'The Chosen Son' **'The Better Brother' **'True Blue Villain' **'Black Thunder' **'Yamato-damashii' *'Entrance themes' **'The Angle' by Core (24th July 2009- 15th December 2011) **'Undead' by Hollywood Undead (22nd December 2011- 17th March 2014) **'Archangel' by Two Steps From Hell (22nd March 2014- 19th March 2015) **'YAMATO SPIRIT -vicious dictator mix-' by ACMA (23rd March 2015 - present)